


Who Carries the Strong

by crazyparakiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the oldest. He was responsible. Dean didn’t have time to hurt; he didn’t have the luxury of fear or pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Carries the Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the early series when Sam is always having his premonitions.

Who Carries the Strong

 

Dean was always there when Sam woke, screaming, from a nightmare. Sweat soaked and trembling Sam was a mess—always ashen and jerky as if he’d been slamming the needle rather than having endless horror flashing through his mind when his eyes fell closed.

“You don’t understand!” Sam tended to yell and look like he was about to cry anytime Dean pushed him—called him a wimp. Told him to calm down because he could never admit when Sammy was freaked out Dean became a wreck inside. Bad things were coming—worse than bad, _evil_ and Dean could handle evil, but when it came to Sam Dean had a hard time keeping his cool.

Sam swore he didn’t understand; that Dean didn’t feel the weight of their “curse”.

But Sam didn’t know that Dean dreamed of horrors as awful as the ones Sam tended to see. He saw fire, he heard screams. Dean remembered the blood and all the terrors of every monster, every victim, and every thunder crack of a bullet. Dean had nightmares—different and the same as Sam. Dean woke screaming—different and same as Sam. Instead of premonitions he saw the past and instead of sound his cry was silent. Dean was just as tortured, but he had to put up a front for Sammy.

He was the oldest. He was responsible. Dean didn’t have time to hurt; he didn’t have the luxury of fear or pain. Dean had Sam and his brother gave him false strength. From the night he pulled Sam out of the fire Dean knew he could never be weak or vulnerable, and he’d long since moved beyond bitterness—embracing his responsibility with all the zeal he possessed.  

Another job came and they had work to do—there wasn’t time to stop. “Get in the car, Sammy,” Dean said as he slung a duffle over his shoulder. “We haven’t got time for your bitchin’.”

Sam blew out a breath and smiled that irritated grin of his as he glanced down. Still, Sam followed and Dean never showed how relieved he was when Sam came along. Now, he could watch over him and make sure Sammy stayed safe—because nothing meant more to Dean than Sam’s safety. All Dean had was his family, and it always terrified him how far away and vulnerable they seemed.

 


End file.
